1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of speech recognition systems, and in particular, to speech recognition enrollment for non-readers and displayless devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Users of speech recognition programs need to enroll, that is provide a sample for processing by the recognition system, in order to utilize the speech recognition system with maximum accuracy. When a user can read aloud fluently, it is easy to collect such a sample. When the user cannot read fluently for any reason, or when the speech system does not provide for a display device, collecting such a sample has thus far not been practical. Speech recognition systems can be implemented in connection with telephone and centralized dictation systems, which need not have display monitors as part of the equipment.
Recent years have brought significant improvements to speech recognition software. Speech recognition software, also referred to as a speech recognition engine, constructs text from the acoustic signal of a user's speech, either for purposes of dictation or command and control. Current systems sometimes allow users to speak to the system using a speaker-independent model to allow users to begin working with the software as quickly as possible. However, recognition accuracy is best when a user enrolls with the system.
During normal enrollment, the system presents text to the user, and records the user's speech while the user reads the text. This approach works well provided that the user can read fluently. When the user is not fluent in the language for which the user is enrolling, this approach will not work.
There are many reasons why a user might be a less than fluent. The following list is exemplary: the user can be a child who is just beginning to read; the user can be a child or adult having one or more learning disabilities that make reading unfamiliar material difficult; the user can be a user who speaks fluently, but has trouble reading fluently; the user can be enrolling in a system designed to teach the user a second language; and, the user can be enrolling in a system using a device that has no display, so there is nothing to read.
There is a long-felt need to provide speech recognition enrollment for non-readers and for speech systems without display devices.